Bingo (Old)
Bingo Event is a special event in Counter-Strike Online. Overview You will automatically win 1 bingo number whenever you've used 1 advance code decoder. The numbers would be randomly generated from 0 to 99 and it is possible to win a duplicate number which had appeared before. ; Reset Reset the bingo board and any reward item composition. Also, any opened bingo numbers will be cancelled. Caution! The types of reward and its location may changed. All open bingo numbers will be cancelled. Please think carefully before using this item. ; Shuffle Shuffle the numbers on the Bingo board. Opened bingo numbers would be kept as open status. Items could not be used if you've cleared more than 1 line (available to use after reset). Items can't be used if you've open more than 11 bingo numbers (available to use after reset). ; Rules If you use 1 advance code decoder during the event period, you will win 1 bingo number ranged from 0 to 99. If your winning bingo number is exists at the right side of the bingo board, the following bingo board will be opened and once you opened all of the bingo numbers in a line, you will receive a reward located at the following line. There is a possibility that you can win a number which does not exist in the bingo board or bingo number that has been opened. Obtainable items 'South Korea' ''12 September 2013 ~ 4 October 2013'' *Compound Bow *UTS-15 Pink Gold *Skull-1 *Skull-7 *Skull-9 *Leviathan *M32 MGL *M79 Saw off *Salamander *Thompson Chicago *Wedung *XM1014 *Light zombie *AWP *Desert Eagle *M4A1 *AK-47 *Excellent Genes *Deadly Shot *Bomb Specialist *Combat Master *Wakizashi *Choijiyoon ''27 June 2013 ~ 11 July 2013'' *AK-47 *AT4-CS *AWP *KSG-12 *M32 MGL *M4A1 *M79 *MG36 *PKM *XM1014 *Desert Eagle *Excellent Genes *Light zombie *Beam Sword *Salamander *Combat Master *Choijiyoon *Wakizashi *Wedung *Thompson Chicago *Bomb Specialist *Plasma Gun *Deadly Shot ''26 June 2014'' Permanent Items *Bendita *Afro Hair *Elegant Hair *Plasma Gun *Beam Sword *Compound Bow *UTS-15 Pink Gold *ARX-160 *AI AS50 *MG36 *M79 30 Days License Items *AWP *M4A1 *AK-47 *Desert Eagle *Excellent Genes *Stamper *Light Zombie 'Taiwan/Hong Kong' :2 July 2013 ~ 23 July 2013 *Plasma Gun *Beam Sword *Ethereal *Salamander *AT4-CS *M32 MGL *PKM *Lightning HZ-1 *Lightning LZ-1 *Lightning BIG-EYE *MG36 :8 July 2014 Permanent Items *Bendita *Afro Hair *Elegant Hair *Skull-5 *Blaster *Ethereal *Compound Bow *Beam Sword *Plasma *UTS-15 Pink Gold 'China' 10 July 2013= *Plasma Gun *Ethereal *AS50 Pink Gold *M32 MGL *Lightning LZ-1 *Beam Sword *AT4-CS *Lightning BIG-EYE *Salamander *Lightning HZ-1 |-| 24 September 2013= *Compound Bow *UTS-15 Pink Gold *Plasma Gun *Beam Sword *M79 Saw off *Leviathan *Salamander *Thompson Chicago *Wedung *AT4-CS *StG 44 'Japan' Permanent Items *Flintlock *Lightning SG-1 *Katana *Wedung *Luger P08 *Winchester M1887 *Thompson M1928 *Lightning SMG-1 *TAR-21 *XM2010 ESR *Criss *Yuri *Kart Rifle *Lightning Big Eye *Green Dragon Blade *AS50 Pink Gold Edition *Lightning LZ-1 *Lightning HZ-1 *Ethereal *Jennifer *Natasha *Michaela *Raven *Parkerhale M82 *MG36 *Salamander 30 Days License Items *Nata Knife *Hammer *Anaconda *USAS-12 *AUG *SG552 *M4A1 *AK-47 *SG550 *G3SG-1 *Strong Lifepower *Excellent Genes *Light Zombie *Heavy Zombie *Deadly Shot *Deimos *Stamper *Sting Finger *Deimos 'Singapore/Malaysia' :9 January 2013 Permanent Items *Volcano *M60E4 *Dual Infinity *M24 *Luger P08 *Parang *M79 Saw off *Salamander *Thompson Chicago *Double-Barreled Shotgun 30 Days License Items *Hunting Dagger *Nata Knife *Light zombie *Asia Red Army *AK-47 *Bomb Specialist *Desert Eagle *Deadly Shot *Excellent Genes *XM1014 *M4A1 :18 December 2013 Permanent items *Green Dragon Blade *USAS-12 *SL8 *M14 EBR *M32 MGL *M79 Saw off *MG36 *Parang *M24 30 Days License Items *Hunting Dagger *Nata Knife *Light Zombie *AK-47 *Desert Eagle *Deadly Shot *XM1014 *M4A1 'Indonesia' :31 July ~ 14 August 2013 Permanent Items *Volcano *Dual Infinity *SL8 *Salamander *M14 EBR *M24 *AT4-CS *M79 Saw off *M60E4 *MG36 *Wedung 30 Day License Item *Stamper *Deadly Shot *Strong Lifepower *M4A1 *Ak47 Gallery File:Bingo_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster Bingopromosg/my.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Dragonsword_poster_sgp.png|Ditto Category:Events